


Persuasion

by Remma3760



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, desire but no actual incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remma3760/pseuds/Remma3760
Summary: Louis wants Philippe to write the rules of etiquette. Philippe is scornful of the proposition. Louis decides that a little persuasion is needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot of the bath scene on how Louis should have convinced Philippe to do as he wanted.

**Persuasion**

“Especially the King. And who better to control the King than his brother?”

Philippe tilted his head. Etiquette? Really? Henriette was given the authority to negotiate for France, while he was asked to negotiate seating arrangements? His brother must be mad if he believed that Philippe would consider this an honor and not one more way for Louis to humble him.

Louis sighed. He recognised that pout. It was the exact look Philippe had worn as a child when feeling mutinous. Force was pointless, only making him more resolute. Yet, there was another way. Philippe had always craved Louis' attention. Even the slightest show of affection and Philippe would bow to his will. Yes, that's what was needed here. The carrot, not the stick.

Louis reached for the soap, turning it in his hands, slowly working up a lather. His actions pulled at Philippe like a magnet. Caution warring with curiosity. Louis smiled, holding back laughter, delighted at his brother's confusion; pleased to have his full attention.

“So how will you finish your bath, now that I've sent away the chambermaid?”

“I'm no child, Brother, even if you treat me as one. I'm sure I'll find a way. Give me the soap.”

Louis did laugh then, as he pulled the soap away from Philippe's reaching hand. “Take it, Brother.”

Philippe would have stamped his foot in frustration had he not been sitting in a tub of water, the limitations of his situation only vexing him further. “The soap Louis. Give it to me.”

“You know, I don't believe I will.”

Philippe sighed, reaching for his wine. “Then do as you please. You always do.”

Louis took Philippe's free hand, holding it in his own, stroking open his brothers long fingers and smoothing the soap over his palm, rolling it between his fingers and over his knuckles.

Philippe choked, dropping his glass and trying to pull free, but Louis wouldn't allow it, grasping his slippery hand tighter.

Philippe stared at him, stunned. “Louis? What are you doing?”

“Isn't it obvious? I'm bathing you.”

“You're...”

“Bathing you, Yes.”

Leaning forward. Louis gently ran the soap over his brothers chest, fingers touching his skin around the slippery bar.

Philippe's breathing hitched as he watched his brother. He wanted to push him away, well, _should_ push him away, but somehow his limbs were no longer under his control. Then Louis' thumb casually rubbed across his nipple and he was lost. “ _Louis_.”

Louis ignored him, concentrating on the job at hand, seemingly unaware of the affect that the soft soap and scrape of his fingernails were having on his brother. He exchanged the soap for a cloth and began rubbing it over his brother's body in lazy circles.

As the maddening caress of the cloth dropped lower, Philippe recoiled. He had to stop this. “Louis.” He grabbed his brother's hand. “ _Please_.”

Louis looked up at him, languid, frowning at his brother's panicked eyes. They stared at each other for long moments, then Louis pulled back, trance broken. He was shocked. He had wanted to compel his brother's cooperation. He had never intended...he was meant to be in _control_ , he was not supposed to want... _couldn't_ want...

No. no no no. Pulling his hand from his brother's grip, Louis almost ran from the room, still clutching his brothers soaking washcloth.

Philippe fell back against the tub. What _was_ that? And what was he to do now?

**End.**


End file.
